If It Was You
by xXDrowningLessonsXx
Summary: Story created by mooeymooey and myself. BOOGIEBEARLOVE may be added to the mix later. This is a Tegan and Sara story. Using their character's off of the L Word. Warnings: Quincest.


I woke up to the feeling of arms being wrapped around my waist. I don't recall actually falling asleep. I slowly opened my eyes and winced in response to the sharp pain that made its way through my head. I took in the images in that were in front of me and I slowly began to realize that I was at Sara's house. Images from hours earlier filled my head. Sara and I decided that earlier today we should get together with our girlfriends to have a bit of fun. From the pounding in my head and my lack of recollection of what occurred after we talked, played twister, and sang karaoke I am going to guess that some strong alcoholic beverages played a part in our get together.

My eyes once again began to slip shut. My head was killing me and the only reasonable way to escape the pain I figured would be to sleep through it. But right before my eyes fully closed I felt the arm from around my waste slip under my shirt. My girlfriend slowly ran her hand along my hipbone. Her hand was freezing and sent a shiver down my spine. Her hand seemed much softer and delicate then ever before and she seemed to be taking extra caution while touching me. Seconds later I felt small kisses being placed on my neck and collar bone. The kisses were so gentle they were barely even felt. I let out a small groan of satisfaction.

"Baby I'm too tired right now to have sex. My head is pounding and frankly it's not safe to have sex in Sara's house. If she even thought I had sex in her house she would probably kill me." I stated.

I then her a familiar yet odd giggle rise from the person laying next to me. It was odd because it did not sound like my girlfriend giggling and it was familiar because it sounded like my sister's giggle.

"Well I'm sure Sara won't have much of a reason to complain this time." I heard my sister reply.

Even before the last word left Sara's lips I had jumped up off of the bed and spun to look at her_. Oh my god. _The room seemed to spin around me and just like that scenes from earlier forced their way into my head. My girlfriend wasn't here! She had left earlier to go back home and I had told her I was staying here to work on the album with Sara. Yet that still didn't explain the absence of Sara's girlfriend. I'm guessing she mush have left earlier also.

What are you doing?! I shouted maybe a little louder then what I wanted.

Well before you jumped up I was laying down with you.

Why were you touching me like that and kissing my neck?

I don't know. Because I felt like it and I wanted to.

I walked slowly up to her my face just inches from hers and I looked into her eyes.

Sara you are so drunk right now. Do you even know who I am? I'm you sister. You know Tegan your twin?

Duh Tegan. I'm not stupid and I'm not drunk. It's more possible that you are drunk then me. I only drank two glasses of wine. You were the only one who really drank a lot. I always tell you not to overdo it. But do you ever listen to me? No!

Sara what the hell is going on right now?!?

Um well we are in my guest room and we are talking

Don't get smart with me! Why did I wake up to you coming on to me?

Well frankly you woke up to me coming onto you because that was in fact what I was doing.

Why

Well why do you think Tegan? I mean why else. I want to fuck you.

I was shocked and turned on by those words leaving her mouth. They were so unlike Sara. She was always very submissive when I was around and seemed in control of any given situation that involved the two of us. But here I was now obviously not in control. I had to be having a really fucked up dream because there is no way in hell that line just came out of my sisters mouth. There are two reasons why I know this the first is that the word fuck was used instead of "I want to sleep with you" or "I want to make love to you" and second the statement was directed towards me.

I slowly began to back away from her not knowing what to say or think. I sat there speechless for a moment just looking at her intently. I was waiting for a punch line or something. But nothing came. Instead she leaned in slowly and placed a soft kiss on my lips. She then pulled away from me and looked into my eyes. I guess whatever she saw in my eyes encouraged her to keep going. She leaned back in this time I felt her tongue push between my lips and roughly open them.

Sara eagerly deepened the kiss, her arms snaking around my waist, practically attacking me with her tongue, my brain immediately turning into mush. With shaky hands, I managed to clutch her shoulders and I forcefully shoved her off, she grunted in response, the corners of her lips pulling into a smile, a smile that worried me much. Sara's hand found its way to my hip, her warm hands trailing up my shirt, tracing circles on my lower stomach, just above where my underwear band peaked out. "Sara, stop." I protested swatting her hands away, she pouted and sat down on the bed, patting a spot next to her. I cautiously took the seat next to her, although not too close. "Why? Why did that just happen?" "I want you." Sara admitted her soft warm eyes boring into mine."We both have girlfriends, we're sisters, for fucks sakes Sara we're twins!" I yelled, my face falling into my hands. I rubbed my eyes stressfully, Sara started to shake, I looked over my shoulder to see Sara giggling uncontrollably, clearly trying to hold her laughs."What?" I asked helplessly."Nothing, nothing." She repeated breathlessly, rubbing her pink bare knees.I looked at her outfit, she was wearing an old worn out gym shirt from the high school we attended and the matching gym shorts, she looked amazing, I've never really appreciated her body before, or how beautiful she was. "Weirdo." I muttered under my breath, still enough to make her notice what I've said, but she just smiled grimly at me."Where are the girls? And what are you doing in my bed?" I asked cautiously. "They went out for a run twenty minutes ago, they won't be back for another hour and a half. And I thought I'd surprise you..." Sara smirked mischievously, I shook my head lightly and got up to walk away, and she followed me out the room and into the kitchen like a puppy. I looked through the cabinets, grabbing a box of cereal, a bowl, and a spoon, I turned around to Sara holding a carton of milk out to me, I reached out and took it, my fingers grazed hers, and a spark jolted through me, causing shivers down my spine. I paused and looked up at Sara, she quirked her eyebrow at me and flashed me a crooked smile, I clutched the carton to my chest and took a seat at the small table, trying my best not to catch her eye again.


End file.
